Deux pommiers et une pomme
by God Help Us
Summary: Christine Potter alias Blair Christina Jedusor a 16 ans quand sa vie change de manière plutôt brutale. Dur d'imaginer que Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange peuvent etre des parents gâteaux et pourtant...  Harry fille et probable HP/FG Ames sensibles cassos
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens!

Première fic alors que le 7ème film vient de sortir... Je sais, mon timing est pourri!

Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir mon bébé et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en bas de page. ca prend 3 secondes et ca fait toujours plaisir! ^^

* * *

Prologue :

« L'hérédité est comme une diligence dans laquelle tous nos ancêtres voyageraient. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux met la tête à la portière et vient nous causer toute sortes d'ennuis. » Oliver Wendell Holmes

« » « » « »

31 Juillet 1981, 20h30.

Le manoir était plongé dans le silence et les ténèbres comme il l'était la majorité du temps. Son propriétaire Lord Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor, était un homme froid, calculateur et pour beaucoup, dépourvu de cœur. La vérité était un peu différente. Lord Voldemort n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait toujours pensé que les sentiments et l'amour en partculier étaient des sentiments qui rendaient faibles. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru avant de croiser le regard lavande d'une petite sorcière de 47cm et 2Kg700 un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Même si ses obligations le retenaient beaucoup, il aimait passer un maximum de temps avec sa petite princesse chérie.

« Papa ! » Gloussa l'enfant en agrippant la baguette de son père, faisant juste apparaître quelques bulles de couleurs comme elle les aimait tant.

« Un jour, je te montrerais comment on fait un avada et on torturera les moldus ensemble ! » Promit il tout sourire en faisant sauter sa fille sur ses genoux dans une imitation très réussie de hue dada !

Tout dépendait les vues personnels des gens mais beaucoup s'accordaient à dire que Lord Voldemort faisait un papa gâteau très réussi. Et la petite Blair Christina Jedusor faisait la fierté de ses deux parents. Oh bien sur, ses parents ne formaient même pas un couple. Sa mère, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, était folle amoureuse de son maître qui la supportait au mieux, l'ignorait au pire. Il avait voulu un enfant et elle possédait quatre qualités qu'il avait apprécié : Sa puissance, ses habiletés à la métamorphomagie, ses gènes vampiriques et ses incroyables yeux violets. 4 facultés que la petite Blair avait hérité sans oublier le côté fourchelangue de son père.

A 12 mois, la petite fille calquait son apparence sur les humeurs de son père et quand il était énervé, ce qu'elle ressentait obligatoirement, ses yeux prenaient une inquiétante teinte rouge sang qui en avait effrayés plus d'uns.

« Bonsoir maître ! » Sourit Bellatrix en entrant dans son salon comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Maternité oblige, elle était la seule qu'il admettait dans son espace personnel.

« Bonsoir ma princesse. Comment va la plus belle sorcière du monde ? » Ronronna t elle en cajolant sa fille qui gloussait en tirant les cheveux noirs de sa mère. « Prête à rentrer à la maison ma chérie ? »

« Papa ? »

« Papa a du travail ce soir ! » Sourit l'heureux père en frottant son nez contre celui de sa fille.

« Qu'allez vous faire ? » S'enquit prudemment Bella en mettant un manteau à Blair qui ne semblait pas d'accord pour lâcher son père.

« Oh, juste un raid au département des mystères. Une prophétie à retirer. Et demain ma princesse, nous allons nous promener au parc. »

« A quelle heure comptez vous rentrer ? »

« Oh, je crois que je n'irais pas me coucher très tard ce soir . »

« Fais un bisous à papa Blair ! » Sourit Bella, un peu envieuse envers sa fille d'avoir tous les droits qu'elle n'avait pas.

« A demain ma princesse ! » Sourit Tom en serrant brièvement sa fille dans ses bras.

« Papa ! » Chantonna l'enfant en jouant avec ses courts cheveux châtains. « T'aime papa ! » Murmura t elle à son oreille.

« Moi aussi ma princesse ! » Souffla t il ému.

Il était habitué à papa qui était son seul mot avec non mais c'est la première fois qu'elle lui disait je t'aime. Bellatrix la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une autre aile du manoir où se trouvait sa chambre habituelle juste à côté de cette de Blair. S'était leur petite routine depuis la naissance de la petite. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une mère porteuse et Rodulphus ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants, s'était parfait pour elle. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'adorer sa fille ainsi que son père par la même occasion et tous les matins, elle se réveillait avec l'espoir que peut être, il voudrait un fils un de ces jours.

« » « » « »

Les hurlements sonores de Blair l'avait alertée aux environs de minuit. Blair sanglotait dans son petit lit, serrant dans ses bras le serpent en peluche que lui avait offert son père. Elle ne cessait d'appeler son père complètement paniquée.

« Bonsoir madame Lestrange ! » La surprit une voix qui se voulait amicale mais qu'elle savait bien plus cruelle que celle de son maître.

« Albus Dumbledore ! » Siffla t elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Que voilà une ravissante petite fille. Votre fille ? »

« Ne l'approchez pas ! »

« Vous êtes une mangemort Madame Lestrange. Comme tous les mangemorts reconnus, vous allez être envoyée à Azkaban… A vous de voir si vous voulez que votre fille suive votre chemin. »

« Blair est innocente ! »

« L'enfant de Voldemort peut difficilement être complètement innocente. Allons Bellatrix, vous savez que l'on ne peut pas trensplaner d'ici et blesser un enfant, même sa fille, ne me dit rien. J'attendrais qu'elle ait 11 ans pour ça ! » Pouffa t il amusé. « Je vous promets qu'elle sera placée dans une famille qui prendra soin d'elle ! »

« Une famille dans le genre Weasley ? » Cracha Bellatrix dégoûtée. « Sans façon. Je préfère encore la laisser avec ma sœur Narcissa. »

« Vous préférez mourir toutes les deux ? Parce que vous ne sortirez pas vivante d'ici toutes les deux si vous vous obstinez. »

Qu'aurait fait le maître songea Bellatrix en regardant tendrement leur fille. Il se serait probablement battu jusqu'à la mort mais jamais il n'aurait risqué la vie de Blair. Si elle la tendant au vieux fou, Merlin seul savait où elle finirait… Mais mieux valait l'espoir de la revoir que de la voir mourir.

« D'accord ! » Soupira t elle. « S'il ne lui arrive rien, je me fous pas mal de mon sort. Mais rappelez vous d'une chose vieil homme : Les chats ne font pas des chiens. Blair est déjà comme son père et elle vous surprendra. De toute manière, son père vous le fera payer un jour où l'autre… Et je rigolerais ce jour là ! » Promit elle, une lueur démente dans le regard. « Et elle s'appelle Blair Christina Jedusor. »

« J'y penserais ! » Sourit Albus en agitant nonchalamment sa baguette vers la mère qui tomba au sol pieds et poings liés. « Bonjour Blair. Je suis papy Albus ! »

« Non ! Pas papa ! » Se rebiffa la gamine en lui envoyant son mini poing dans les lunettes. « Veut papa ! »

« Je hais les gosses ! » Soupira t il ressortant du manoir avant de trensplaner.

« » « » « »

« Albus ! » S'écria Lily en le voyant débarquer dans leur somptueux salon décoré à la française. « Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t elle surprise en voyant l'enfant dans les bras de Dumbledore qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, chose pas facile avec un enfant qui se tortillait dans tous les sens tout en lui tirant les cheveux, la barbe et en distribuant des coups.

« Cette jeune peste s'appelle Blair Christina Jedusor. C'est la fille de Tom et de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai besoin de la confier à quelqu'un et vu que tu as encore une dette envers moi. »

Elle serra les poings de rage. A chaque fois, il ramenait ça sur le tapis. Oui, elle était la cousine de Voldemort mais contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser, elle ne représentait pas une menace. D'un autre côté, comment aurait elle pu résister à un enfant ? Ça faisait 2 ans que James et elle tentaient d'en avoir un mais ça traînait encore un peu en longueur.

« Lily, j'espère que je peux compter sur vous ! Blair est une menace sérieuse si elle décide de reprendre les rennes de son père ! Je compte sur vous pour lui donner de véritables valeurs ! Sinon… » Il laissa sa menace en suspend mais elle avait compris. « Oh, et changez son nom ! Qui aurait dans l'idée d'appeler sa fille Blair ? Franchement ! »

Et Albus alors songea t elle sans le demander tout haut. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et elle se calma immédiatement. La fille de Voldemort. incroyable. Qui aurait pu penser que ce type était asexué ? Et que devraient ils dire à l'enfant plus tard ? Mieux valait attendre qu'elle grandisse et voir un peu ce que ça donnerait. En attendant, ils avaient un enfant et s'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle mit James, Sirius et Remus au courant. Ils ne réagirent pas vraiment et se contentèrent de gagatiser devant la gamine. Voilà qui promettait de grands moments songea t elle amusée.

« » « » « »

3 mois plus tard.

Quand Voldemort était rentré chez lui, il avait trouvé la porte défoncée. Il n'y avait plus de traces de Bellatrix ou de Blair. Il lui avait fallu quelques crises de colère pour découvrir que la mère de sa fille avait été enfermée à Azkaban et qu'Albus avait enlevé sa fille. Il avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal mais il savait que le vieux n'aurait reculé devant rien si ça pouvait assurer sa suprématie. Il avait passé ces 3 derniers mois à chercher sa parfaite petite fille mais jamais il ne l'avait retrouvée et ce soir, il se retrouvait devant un choix crucial. Longdubat ou Potter ? Lequel des deux bambins représentait il une plus grande menace ? Longdubat était un sang pur et Potter, un sang mêlé comme lui. D'un autre côté, d'après ce qu'il en savait, les Potter avaient pris un grand soin de cacher l'existence de leur enfant. Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison pour ça.

Il tua rapidement James Potter. Il n'avait aucune envie d'un duel qui s'éterniserait quand tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était de retrouver sa fille. En arrivant dans la nurserie, il eut un bref moment de doute en voyant Lily Potter, terrifiée, serrant une petite fille brune aux yeux verts émeraudes contre son cœur. Etait-ce ce que Bellatrix avait ressenti en voyant Dumbledore pénétrer le manoir ? La petite ne pleura pas et se contenta de le fixer fermement. Une si belle petite fille même si sa petite Blair était bien plus belle avec ses boucles blondes.

« Ne la tuez pas ! » Supplia Lily. « Tuez moi à sa place ! »

« Vous auriez du y réfléchir avant de m'enlever MA fille ! » Ragea t il avant de prononcer le sortilège de la mort sur la sublime rousse qui tomba au sol sans vie.

La petite fille s'assit à côté de sa mère, le tapotant du bout du doigt.

« Papa ? » Demanda t elle d'une petite voix fluette qui termina de l'achever.

La même voix que Blair. Mais elle n'était pas Blair.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Gronda t il d'une voix ferme.

Le sortilège toucha l'enfant avant de lui revenir dessus à toute vitesse. Que s'était il passé ? Il ne le saurait jamais mais Christine Potter était devenue une légende cette nuit là !

A suivre…

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààààà pour le prologue... Ouais je sais, voir Voldemort en papa poule, ca choque! Mais vous vous y ferez vous inquiétez pas!

Niveau des couples, ca devrait techniquement être un Blair/Fenrir... Enfin, c'est comme ca que je l'ai écrit en tout cas... Wait and see! ;)

Bon allez, oubliez pas l'auteur, ca fait toujours plaisir et comme disent les vieux, ca mange pas de pain! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant sinon plus que le premier! ^^

Ceci dit, faut quand même que je prévienne alors soit, si vous avez moins de 18 ans... BARREZ VOUS! OUSTE! CE CHAPITRE EST MAUDIT! IL VOLERA VOTRE AME...

Non en fait, il y a présence d'un viol dans ce chapitre et je crains d'avoir été un peu trop généreuse au niveau des détails donc, si vous croyez que vous ne le supporterez pas, tentez pas le diable!

Voilàààà! Sur ce, ben bonne lecture les gens! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Vivre, quelle souffrance ! Et quelle souffrance sans partage. » Viktor Levy Beaulieu.

« » « » « »

22 Mai 1995

Potion de génétique. Non mais franchement, à quoi est-ce que ça pouvait bien servir ce genre de potions ? Christine se le demandait encore en appréciant du regard la juste couleur de sa potion. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, elle adorait les potions. S'était juste le prof qui la démotivait.

« Eh bien Potter, on dirait que vous êtes enfin parvenue à réussir une potion… seule ! »

Christine résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et continua à remuer doucement sa potion. Quand elle fut terminée, elle en versa dans un gobelet, puis se piqua le doigt avec le bout d'un couteau et laissa 3 gouttes de son sang se mélanger au reste de la potion qui vira de doré au noir d'encre. Elle fouilla ensuite dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin vierge qu'elle aspergea du contenu du gobelet. Les lignes se tracèrent lentement, créant des arabesques dans tous les sens, reliant des noms et des prénoms.

Son sang se gela soudain dans ses veines et son cœur rata un battement. Lily Evans et James Potter n'étaient pas présents sur le papier. A la place se trouvaient Tom Elvis Jedusor et Bellatrix Edora Black et sous eux, Blair Christina Jedusor et pas Christine Potter. Ses mains tremblèrent et ses yeux piquèrent. Elle était incapable de cligner des paupières. Tout ça devait être un cauchemar songea t elle en se pinçant mais non, s'était réel.

« Professeur ? C'est possible que le test soit faussé ? » Risqua t elle, sachant très bien que même pour elle, ça semblait ridicule.

« A moins que vous sachiez faire mentir votre sang Potter, y a peu de chances non ! » Railla t il sarcastique. « Pourquoi ? On est pas fière de son arbre généalogique ? »

Pas fière ? S'était un euphémisme ! Catastrophée, horrifiée, dégoûtée oui. Fière… NON ! Des recherches s'imposaient… Et vite !

« » « » « »

SIRIUS !

Christine ouvrit les yeux, consciente de s'être encore une fois endormie dans le train. Ça devenait une très fâcheuse habitude. Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette hypocrisie écœurante. Maintenant que le ministre avait lui même vu Voldemort, ils ne cessaient de lui présenter ces excuses. Elle regrettait presque le moment où tous la traitaient de menteuse.

« Tu nous écriras hein ? » Sourit Hermione en lui prenant la main avant de sortir du train.

« Comme si vous alliez répondre ! » Lâcha t elle amèrement en récupérant sa valise, filant droit vers son enfer personnel.

Vernon fit couler ses yeux sur la nouvelle silhouette de cette nièce abhorrée. Il avait beau la détester et craindre ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait rien à jeter physiquement. De longues jambes au gable parfait, un taille menue, une poitrine généreuse et fièrement dressée sous son fin top vert émeraude, des longs cheveux noirs brillants et soyeux, un visage fin pâle illuminé par deux grands yeux verts et une petite bouche rouge en forme de cœur. Elle semblait triste, défaite, brisée et son regard complètement vide n'augurait rien de bon. Il sursauta quand quelques personnes les entourèrent et le menacèrent royalement. De quel droit osaient ils lui dire de quelle manière traiter le monstre qu'il hébergeait ? Il la poussa durement dans la voiture. Elle n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot pendant les menaces, ni dans la voiture d'ailleurs. Elle se contenta de monter directement dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça songea t il avec un sourire cruel en imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir tirer d'elle. Il fallait juste trouver le bon moment.

« » « » « »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être... NON !

Elle était parvenue au pied des gradins, la respiration brûlante, saccadée. Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau, Christine allait le sortir de là...  
Mais lorsqu'elle se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Derrière eux, Bellatrix Lestrange, sa soit disant mère, riait à gorge déployée.

" Tu ne peux rien faire, Chrissy... "

" Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté ! "

" Il est trop tard, Chris. "

" On peut encore le rattraper. "

Elle devait le rattraper, il le fallait...

Christine se débattait avec une telle violence que Lupin, à bout de souffle, relâcha légèrement sa prise. Christine en profita pour se dégager puis se précipita vers l'arche, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ignorant les cris derrière elle.

Une fois devant le voile, qui continuait de flotter lestement, Christine s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'était pas parvenue à sauver Sirius un mois auparavant alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tout était terminé pour lui, pour elle. Comme si une partie de son être était morte avec son unique famille. Elle s'avança d'avantage et posa ses mains sur le voile qui se rida. Que se passerait il si elle sautait de l'autre côté ? Elle inspira profondément et souleva simplement le voile, prête à voir ce qu'il renfermait. Elle cessa tous mouvements et écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait un homme terriblement imposant et séduisant. Tout son être exsudait d'une puissance inimaginable. Ses cheveux noirs recouvraient en partie ses yeux d'un violet profonds et insondables. Il était habillé d'une longue cape noire qui semblait être taillée dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Son sourire était d'une froideur polaire et pourtant très tendre. Elle ne s'y fia pas. Elle était persuadée que cet homme pouvait se montrer d'une cruauté et d'une dureté insoupçonnée.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Souffla t elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« Je m'appelle Ydor ! Tu as 16 ans aujourd'hui. »

« J'avais oublié ! » Admit elle franchement.

Le temps n'avait plus vraiment d'importance vu le traitement que lui infligeait son oncle.

« Laisseras tu des mortels te traiter de cette manière ? » Gronda t il en saisissant son visage entre deux doigts. « Tu es ma descendante ! Laisse la noirceur s'emparer de toi et assume ce côté que tu repousses tous les jours. Tu n'es pas faible Blair. Autorise toi à devenir celle que tu aurais du être depuis le début. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cet homme ! Il est heureux là où il est sachant qu'il est mort pour te protéger. C'est ainsi qu'il voulait mourir ! »

« C'est vrai ? Il ne m'en veut pas ? »

« Non ! » Soupira l'homme comme déçu de sa réaction.

Elle se mit à paniquer quand la pièce se remplit soudain d'eau et se réveilla en sursaut avec la vague impression de s'être noyée. Vernon se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle avec un tuyau d'arrosage et il semblait trouver marrant de l'asperger à l'eau glacée pour la réveiller. Dudley ricanait à ses côtés et Pétunia souriait de toutes ses dents en tenant un couteau de boucher dans sa main. Ça, ça puait franchement songea t elle terrifiée.

« Dudley, tu veux apprendre comment on traite les monstres ? Je vais te montrer. Pétunia chérie, veux tu bien me prêter ton couteau quelques instants s'il te plaît ? » Demanda mielleusement Vernon, la lumière de la lune illuminant son regard fou.

Sa femme gloussa et le lui tendit bien volontiers. Il attrapa la chemise de nuit de sa nièce et la découpa sur toute la longueur, dévoilant son corps encore couverts d'hématomes dûs aux récents traitements qu'elle endurait chaque jours depuis un mois. Il coupa trois longs morceaux de tissus et les passa à son fils qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Elle se débattit comme une lionne, remarquant seulement à quel point sa force ne rivalisait pas avec celle de son oncle ou de son cousin.

« Je t'en prie Dudley ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Pleurnicha t elle en lui envoyant un regard suppliant qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité tandis qu'il lui assénait un puissant coup de poing.

Le goût de son propre sang envahit sa bouche tandis que ses bras étaient attachés aux montants de son lit. Dudley utilisa le dernier morceau de tissus pour la bâillonner pendant que Vernon détachait la ceinture de son pantalon. Il n'allait pas faire ça songea t elle en sentant la panique monter en elle. Et où se trouvaient Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre en ce moment hein ? Etait ce trop tard pour remarquer que Dumbledore lui avait toujours menti ? Après tout, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir la protection du sang de Lily si elle n'était pas sa fille ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête en le voyant se débarrasser de son caleçon à la propreté douteuse. Merlin non, non, non, non, non. Elle tira vivement sur les liens mais Dudley avait bien fait les nœuds. Ça n'allait pas arriver se répéta t elle franchement. Même sa magie semblait ne pas vouloir répondre. Comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu autant besoin. Les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues quand Vernon passa sa langue le long de son visage, caressant furieusement son corps non consentant et soumis. Elle plia les jambes et tenta de le repousser au mieux mais se prit une volée de coups qui la laissèrent à peine consciente. D'une seule poussée rageuse, il s'introduisit en elle la faisant hurler malgré son bâillon. Les larmes redoublèrent et l'espace d'un instant, un bref instant, elle souhaita mourir. Pétunia éclata de rire en la voyant être violée par son mari et récupéra le couteau avant de saisir ses cheveux à pleine main. Avec d'amples mouvements, elle tailla les cheveux de sa nièce jusqu'à ce que le couteau dérapé et n'entaille profondément sa gorge et son larynx. Finalement, elle allait mourir songea t elle presque rassurée mais un goût amer dans le cœur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle tourna la tête pour fixer le mur, permettant au sang de s'échapper plus rapidement.

Quand Vernon se libéra en elle dans un grondement rauque, quelque chose se brisa au fond de son âme. Comme si le voile qui obscurcissait sa raison venait de se déchirer. Elle avait voué son existence à la magie, elle avait supporté l'humiliation publique pour défendre ses opinions, avait failli mourir pour eux, pour sauver des moldus comme son oncle. Elle avait défendu Dumbledore même quand il ne lui faisait pas confiance lui même, elle avait tout supporté sans broncher allant jusqu'à tourner le dos à une éventuelle véritable famille de meurtrier juste pour en arriver là… Et voilà comment ça allait se terminer ? A jamais souillée par des moldus ? Nue et humiliée dans sa chambre ? Attachée à son propre lit ? Probablement qu'aux aurores, il jetterait son corps dans la Tamise et tous oublieraient son existence, la traiterait de déserteur ? Allait elle mourir seule et rejetée comme elle avait toujours vécu ? Ce qui lui restait d'âme hurlait pour avoir sa vengeance. Jamais elle n'avait été plus lucide qu'en ce moment. Sa vie défilait sous ses yeux et ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas glorieux.

_« Fais un bisous à papa Blair ! » Sourit Bella, un peu envieuse envers sa fille d'avoir tous les droits qu'elle n'avait pas._

_« A demain ma princesse ! » Sourit Tom en serrant brièvement sa fille dans ses bras._

_« Papa ! » Chantonna l'enfant en jouant avec ses courts cheveux châtains. « T'aime papa ! » Murmura t elle à son oreille. _

_« Moi aussi ma princesse ! » Souffla t il ému._

Son père, sa mère. Si elle prenait une courte minute ( ce qui lui restait à vivre) peut être que tous ces massacres avaient été justifiés. Si seulement son esprit acceptait de se rappeler de ces moments.

_« L'enfant de Voldemort peut difficilement être complètement innocente. Allons Bellatrix, vous savez que l'on ne peut pas trensplaner d'ici et blesser un enfant, même sa fille, ne me dit rien. J'attendrais qu'elle ait 11 ans pour ça ! » Pouffa t il amusé. « Je vous promets qu'elle sera placée dans une famille qui prendra soin d'elle ! »_

_« Une famille dans le genre Weasley ? » Cracha Bellatrix dégoûtée. « Sans façon. Je préfère encore la laisser avec ma sœur Narcissa. »_

_« Vous préférez mourir toutes les deux ? Parce que vous ne sortirez pas vivante d'ici toutes les deux si vous vous obstinez. »_

Maudit Dumbledore. Deux secondes entre ses ongles et elle lui expliquerait sa façon de penser. Ou bien elle le laisserait entre les mains de ses parents !

_« Ne la tuez pas ! » Supplia Lily. « Tuez moi à sa place ! »_

_« Vous auriez du y réfléchir avant de m'enlever MA fille ! » Ragea t il avant de prononcer le sortilège de la mort sur la sublime rousse qui tomba au sol sans vie._

Oh papa songea Christine/Blair en se disant que la mort avait du bon parfois. Elle avait été aimée. Par un meurtrier mégalo et une cinglée échappée d'Azkaban probablement bipolaire mais elle avait été aimée par ses parents. Avant que Dumbledore ne vienne les briser. Maintenant, elle était prête.

« Veux tu mourir comme ça ? » Murmura doucement la voix de l'homme du miroir, son ancêtre d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. « Est-ce comme ça que tu veux finir ? »

« Non ! » Souffla t elle si doucement que son oncle ne l'entendit pas.

« Comment te sens tu en ce moment ? »

« Trahie… Seule. »

« Et tu as envie que ça change ? As tu envie de devenir celle que tu étais normalement destinée à devenir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ça ne se fera pas sans mal mais je serais là. Dans chacune de tes pensées, dans chacun de tes actes je serais là ! » Promit il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe rougie de sang.

Elle hurla et son corps se révulsa quand elle sentit enfin son pouvoir se déployer en elle. Féroce, imbattable, implacable, brutal, cruel. Comme si l'enfer se déchaînait dans son corps. Jamais elle n'avait tant ressenti sa magie qu'en ce moment. Son bâillon se déchiqueta sous ses canines nouvellement pointues. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de la taille très épaisse de Dudley qui avait prit la place de son père entre ses cuisses et d'un ample mouvement de reine, amena son cou près de ses lèvres. Les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets se rompirent et elle plongea ses dents dans le cou du jeune homme hurla avant de le faire taire définitivement en lui brisant la nuque. Pétunia hurla et se rua sur la porte qui se referma violemment sur sa main, la coupant nette. Vernon attrapa le couteau et plongea sur elle. Elle l'évita très facilement et bloqua son bras dans son dos, lui enfonçant le couteau entre les omoplates avant de lui trancher la gorge purement et simplement.

Pétunia regarda sa nièce terrorisée. Blair souriait doucement, dévoilant ses dents couvertes de sang et de lambeaux de chaires. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé repoussaient à toute vitesse et formaient un halo doré autour de son corps sanguinolent nu. La large plaie à sa gorge avait déjà cicatrisé et la large balafre s'étendait sur la moitié de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle réalisait maintenant combien ils avaient eu tort de s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Elle semblait tout droit sortir de l'enfer et les flammes de la vengeance brûlaient dans ses yeux violets si sombre qu'ils paraissaient noirs.

Sans préavis, Blair se jeta sur elle et plongea le couteau dans son abdomen tout en plantant ses canines dans sa carotide. Le cri de la femme se noya dans un gargouillis sanglant. Blair tira sur le couteau d'un coup sec, éventrant sa tante qui retomba mollement au sol, les yeux toujours aussi terrorisés mais à présent vides de toute vie. Comme dans un état second, Blair lécha doucement la lame et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de sa chambre. Son âme était vide et son cœur rempli de haine. Sa revanche viendrait un jour promettait la voix dans son esprit. Il fallait juste être patients. Elle serra son arbre généalogique contre son cœur, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, si vous êtes arrivés ici, c'est que vous avez plus de 18 ans... Bravoooo!

Bon alors? Comment s'était? Pas trop gore? Pensez à la review

Au fait, pour ceux qui se demandent quelle sera la fréquence de publication... J'en sais rien! Quand ca me motive je suppose mouahahahaha ca vous parle pas hein? Ouais ben désolée!

Bref, trêve de conneries et à la prochaine ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Alors? J'avais pas dit que j'updaterais pendant le weekends?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, pour la petite histoire, je ne répond que s'il y a une question... Ou si la review est drôle ( si si, y en a!)

Bon, petit chapitre transitoire, même si Blair " retrouve" plus ou moins ses parents, c'est pas encore super concluent mais ca arrivera, promis!^^

Je devrais mettre une deuxième histoire en ligne avec un couple encore indéfini. Je voulais faire ma version d'une survivante à l'époque des maraudeurs... On verra bien ce que ca donne lol! Pensez à venir y jeter un coup d'oeil si ca vous dit (et je le répète, je n'écris que des HP fille!)

Enfin bref, trèves de bla bla, viendez donc lire tout ca et oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires, requêtes observations, interrogations...

A++

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Celui qui se présente en sauveur pourrait bien être crucifié. » J. Collins.

« » « » « »

Lord Voldemort, sorcier, mage noir et maître incontesté d'une armée de bras cassés, regarda ses hommes et femme agenouillés devant lui. Lequel de ces clowns aurait été le plus prompt à lui planter un couteau dans le dos quand il ne s'y attendait pas ?

Malefoy qui n'était fidèle qu'à lui même ?

Rogue qui était aussi insondable qu'un puits sans fond ?

Greyback qu'il avait royalement entubé ?

Rodulphus Lestrange qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'il ait pu mettre sa femme enceinte ?

Le choix n'était pas facile. Mais ce soir, tout changerait. Après tout, la gamine Potter avait 16 ans aujourd'hui. Il avait été suffisamment gentil que pour lui laisser toute la journée pour fêter son anniversaire alors… Fallait pas pousser non plus. Il avait eu raison de ne pas leur dévoiler leur plan. Lequel n'aurait pas hésité à le trahir ? Ceux qui lui étaient fidèles étaient dingues et ceux qui n'étaient pas dingues n'étaient qu'une bande d'abrutis congénitaux. Super équipe. Et après, on osait le traiter de parano… Y avait de quoi quand même ! De quelques gestes bien placés, il fit voler près d'eux un galion tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Malefoy haussa un sourcil en se disant que des galions, il en avait plein dans son coffre.

« Messieurs, ce soir est un grand soir ! » Annonça t il presque guilleret. « Les galions que vous venez de recevoir sont des portoloins et ils nous mèneront à l'endroit de la dernière bataille ! »

« C'est où ? » Anonna Crabbe, l'air toujours aussi idiot que d'habitude.

« Privet Drive ! » Sourit il cruel tandis que Severus sentait la transpiration couler le long de son échine.

Meeeeeerde songea t il en disparaissant avec les autres, incapable de prévenir l'ordre.

En arrivant devant la maison, Voldemort ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le sentir mais lui oui. La mort rôdait et semblait entourer la maison comme un cocon. La mort, les ténèbres et le mal à l'état pur. Fenrir leva lui aussi le nez. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente.

« Potter ! » Siffla le mage noir en entrant dans la maison.

L'odeur l'assaillit presque tout de suite. Une odeur âcre sang croupi. Ecœurant et doucereux.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'étage accompagné des 3 autres mangemorts aussi étonnés que lui et de Severus, pas plus rassuré que les autres. En poussant la seule porte fermée, l'odeur leur sauta immédiatement au nez. Malefoy et Avery se retournèrent tous les deux pour vomir. Voldemort, Severus, Bellatrix et Fenrir n'en étaient pas loin, surtout en avisant la main coupée nette à leurs pieds. Des mouches voletaient dans la chambre brisée aux murs couverts de sang. Les 3 cadavres au sol étaient déjà boursouflés, d'une couleur indéfinissable et tout en bonne voie de décomposition. Vive l'été et la chaleur étouffante. Le plus jeune était étendu sur le lit, à moitié nu, les yeux encore ouverts et le visage figé dans l'horreur, une plaie béante au cou et les draps sous lui couverts de sang. Son père était par terre, presque nu, la gorge tranchée et la langue pendante. Sa mère était à moitié allongée contre un mur, tête penchée sur le côté, un masque d'effroi sur ses traits chevalins, le ventre coupé de part en part et les entrailles à l'air. Severus prit une profonde inspiration dehors avant de rentrer prudemment dans la chambre dévastée. Il la vit enfin, assise calmement dans un angle de mur, le visage fermé et à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux nouvellement blonds, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et durcie par le sang, complètement nue, couverte de sang et d'ecchymoses qui commençaient déjà à jaunir. Elle tenait encore à la main le couteau qui avait été utilisé pour tuer toute cette famille et un morceau de parchemin qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de la potion de génétique.

Severus s'approcha et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas quand il utilisa ses dons de légilimens sur elle. Dans son esprit, s'était l'apocalypse. La mort de sa famille se rejouait encore et encore. Même si s'était horrible, ce n'était pas ce qui le marquait le plus. Il parvenait à sentir ses émotions et ce qu'il ressentait, s'était de la joie, de l'excitation et une haine si puissante que Voldemort lui même aurait pu passer pour un gentil lapin touffu près d'elle. Christine Potter était morte avec son parrain au département des mystères. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… S'était un monstre. Froid, calculateur et sans le moindre remords. Il se força à quitter son esprit et eut du mal à ne pas imiter les mangemorts et vomir. Quand il voulut se relever, la main de Blair agrippa le col de sa robe et elle le tira vers elle avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

« Ce n'est que le commencement ! » Murmura t elle d'une voix métallique aussi agréable que des ongles sur un tableau noir.

Il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et hoqueta. Sa question devenait légitime. Est-ce que la potion pouvait mentir ? Non !

« Blair Jedusor ? » Lut il en se tournant vers le seigneur des ténèbres que Bellatrix Lestrange qui sursautèrent tous les deux.

« Qu'as tu dit misérable larve ? » Siffla la mangemort en sortant sa baguette.

« Blair Christina Jedusor ! » Répondit il calmement en lui tendant le parchemin. « Je leur ai fait faire une potion de génétique il y a quelques mois mais je vous jure que je n'avais pas vu le résultat. »

« Ferme tes jolis yeux  
Car les heures sont brèves… » Chantonna doucement Blair en se balançant d'avant en arrière, son crane heurtant durement la surface plane du mur.

« Au pays merveilleux  
Au beau pays du rêve  
Ferme tes jolis yeux  
Car tout n'est que mensonge  
Le bonheur est un songe  
Ferme tes jolis yeux » Continua Bellatrix en s'approchant de sa fille les larmes aux yeux.

S'était la comptine qu'elle avait inventé pour elle. Pour son petit ange quand elle était toute petite. Elle enleva son masque puis sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de sa fille qui ne semblait même pas la voir.

« Somnus ! » Murmura la mangemort avant de recevoir sa fille endormie entre ses bras. « Dors mon ange. Maman veille sur toi ! »

Severus manqua de s'étouffer en la voyant faire. Si il savait une chose, c'est que Bellatrix n'avait rien de maternel en elle. L'imaginer en maman douce et attentive était quasi impossible même s'il y avait eu des rumeurs à l'époque. Mais le plus troublant était sans nul doute le regard torturé du plus grand mage noir du siècle tandis qu'il contemplait sa fille qu'il avait presque détruite.

« Je vais tuer Dumbledore ! » Siffla t il en résistant à l'envie de tabasser un mur.

« Sans vouloir vous commander maître et bien qu'elle ne soit pas excessivement lourde, son poids à quand même évolué en presque 15 ans ! » Sourit Bellatrix en tournant son regard mauve vers lui.

Voldemort ne se fit pas prier et la souleva dans ses bras tandis que Bellatrix se hâtait de couvrir sa nudité avec sa cape tout en fusillant Severus et Fenrir qui avaient eu un bref aperçu du corps mutilé et pourtant très désirable de la jeune femme.

« Severus, va faire le plein de potions avant de revenir et choisis ton camp une bonne fois pour toutes parce que maintenant, les choses vont changer et les agents doubles dans ton genre vont se faire étriper ! »

« Oui maître ! » Couina Severus en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il était devenu castrat.

Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi leur maître portait ce qui devait être la survivante mais en voyant son regard, aucun n'osa moufeter ou poser la questions qui les taraudait tous. Seule Bellatrix semblait dans la confidence et elle avait l'air de rayonner de bonheur ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« » « » « »

« Au moins, nous savons maintenant ce qu'elle est devenue ! » Souffla Bellatrix en surveillant son maître au chevet de leur fille.

« J'ai essayé de la tuer à 5 reprises, des moldus l'ont battue à mort et violée, nous avons fait de sa vie un enfer. Est-ce que nous devons nous réjouir Bella ? »

« Non maître. Mais tout va bien aller maintenant. »

« Peut être. Mais je n'arrive pas à effacer ces images de ma tête. Cette famille massacrée. »

« S'était justifié. Et elle était en état de choc ! » La défendit bec et ongle Bellatrix.

Personne ne dirait de mal de son bébé. Pas même l'homme qu'elle aimait d'une passion dévastatrice. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Une lionne défendant son petit. Voilà à quoi elle lui faisait penser.

« » « » « »

« Comment ça morts ? » Eructa Dumbledore quand Severus lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« Vous m'avez compris vieil homme. Potter… enfin Blair, les a tous tué et le seigneur des ténèbres a enfin récupéré sa fille. Il est furieux contre vous. »

« Donc, elle sait qui elle est ? »

« Oui. Bellatrix a été forcée de l'endormir. La gamine semblait dans un état second. J'ai sondé son esprit et je n'ai pas trouvé un soupçon de remord pour les atrocités qu'elle avait commis et très franchement, quand je vois ce qu'ils lui ont fait, je n'arrive pas à trouver une once de sympathie pour la manière dont ils sont morts. »

« Severus ! » Siffla Dumbledore, lui rappelant pourquoi Voldemort le craignait jusqu'à il y a peu.

« Désolé Albus mais non ! Cette gamine ne méritait pas ça ! »

« » « » « »

« Messieurs, je vous présente notre nouvel espion ! » Sourit Albus en pointant le jeune homme au regard froid près de lui.

« Nouvel espion ? » Grommela Maugrey.

« Je crains que les allégeances de Severus soient passées à l'ennemi et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous tenir au courant des agissements de Voldemort ou de sa fille ! Alexandre m'a déjà prévenu que dans une semaine il y aura un grand meeting au manoir Malefoy. Si nous voulons agir, ça sera le bon moment ! » Déclara t il avec un sourire fou.

« » « » « »

Tout était froid et tellement sombre autour d'elle. Elle se sentait seule, sale, vide. Un changement par rapport à la haine qui avait secoué son être quelques heures auparavant. Toute sa vie réduite à néant en quelques instants. Tant de souffrances, de trahisons et de déception pour rien. Voilà ce qui était le plus dur. Ça lui laissait un goût amère en bouche et une intense lassitude dans son être. A quoi tout cela avait il servi ?

« A rien ! » Répondit une voix familière près d'elle.

Ydor reconnut elle. Son sauveur, celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa vie. Celui qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait su attiser la flamme de sa haine avant qu'elle ne devienne cendre.

« Ton destin, ton futur, c'est à toi de le choisir Blair. Tu peux combattre, tu peux te retirer. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ! »

« J'aimerais tellement comprendre. Savoir où je me situe. Savoir que penser de mes parents. »

« Bellatrix ne s'est jamais remise de ta perte. Elle s'est immédiatement retrouvée à Azkaban et la mince partie lucide qu'elle possède, c'est à ton souvenir qu'elle le doit. »

« Mais Sirius… »

« Essaie de la comprendre Blair. Tu as disparu, elle s'est retrouvée seule et quelques mois plus tard, Voldemort disparaissait et avec lui, tous les espoirs pour te retrouver. Parallèlement, Sirius s'échappait d'Azkaban pour tenter de retrouver sa filleule, celle qui lui avait ôté tout espoir. Je ne dis pas que c'est excusable mais c'est une femme brisée mentalement qui s'est retrouvée devant un homme qui a survécu à l'enfer et retrouvé celle à qui il tenait. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Quand a Voldemort, tu l'as détruit pendant 13 ans et chaque fois qu'il te revoyait, c'est à Blair qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que vous auriez eu le même âge. Oublie tout ce que Dumbledore t'a enseigné. Je ne te dis pas de leur sauter dans les bras immédiatement mais apprends à les connaître et tu verras que pour eux, tu signifies le monde ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité ? Une famille qui t'aimerait sans avoir peur de ce que tu es ? »

« J'ai 16 ans quand même ! »

« Pas pour eux ! Pour eux, tu resteras toujours leur petite fille adorée. Je plains déjà ton père le jour où tu tomberas amoureuse ! »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie ! »

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! » Pouffa t il avec un clin d'œil complice.

« J'ai tué 3 personnes ! » Murmura t elle en fermant les yeux.

« Ils l'avaient mérités tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si ! » Admit elle à contre cœur. « Mais pas de cette manière ! »

Personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça songea t elle. Personne.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilàààààààààààààààààà! Ben oui, ca pouvait pas se finir sans une petite prise de conscience. vous pensiez quoi? Qu'elle allait devenir diabolique du jour au lendemain? Eh ben non!

Pas trop déçus?

Oubliez pas l'auteur, vos commentaires la fait bien marrer! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lues l'autre: JOYEUX NOEL!

Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux premiers, NE VOUS Y HABITUEZ PAS!

Et pour tous les optimistes qui se disaient " chouette! elle va devenir méchante"... EH BEN NAN! Je n'ai pas vraiment encore défini son caractère mais ca viendra! Promis! ;)

Allez, bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

Chapitre 3

« On rencontre souvent sa destinée en prenant les petits chemins pour l'éviter. » Jean de la Fontaine.

« » « » « »

Narcissa Malefoy née Black n'était pas une femme que l'on pouvait facilement surprendre. Même en connaissant l'esprit déjanté de sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à tout. Elle savait aussi que le psychisme de Bellatrix avait durement souffert de sa rude séparation d'avec sa fille, son emprisonnement à Azkaban et la presque mort de son maître bien aimé. Mais si elle était préparée à toutes les folies possible, elle n'était absolument pas prête à une Bellatrix maternelle et toute dévouée à celle qui fut quelque semaines auparavant leur pire ennemie. Il avait fallu toutes les potions de Severus et toutes les compétences en médicomagie de Nott pour guérir l'adolescente mais la mauvaise nouvelle était tombée sans appel, sa gorge resterait marquée à vie et sa voix aussi. Le pauvre Nott avait passé toute la journée allongé après ça. Celui qui avait dit : Ne tuez pas le messager, ne connaissait visiblement pas Lord Voldemort dans ses mauvais jours. Et des mauvais jours, il en avait beaucoup ces temps ci. Pour beaucoup de raisons, leur maître avait effacé les souvenirs de pas mal de mangemorts afin qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de qui était avant la jeune femme et ils n'était qu'une poignée à connaître la vérité.

Le manoir Malefoy avait été envahi après leur retour. Voldemort estimait que son propre manoir était bien trop sombre pour sa petite princesse et qu'il manquait cruellement de luxe. Bellatrix avait alors insisté pour qu'ils la ramènent au manoir Malefoy et Lucius en avait été honoré, imaginant déjà un mariage entre son fils et la jeune femme qui était quand même sa cousine au premier degré. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas exprimé son idée à voix haute ou bien il aurait été crucifié dans la seconde. Eh oui, Lord Voldemort pouvait se montrer particulièrement vicieux quand on s'intéressait trop à sa fille. Elle plaignait presque le malheureux prétendant qui oserait s'approcher de trop près d'elle.

Autre chose assez perturbante, la présence constante de Fenrir Greyback qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à squatter le manoir tout en polluant l'atmosphère. S'était assez marrant d'ailleurs. Personne ne pouvait le sentir, il ne pouvait sentir personne et Voldemort devait continuellement jouer aux arbitres entre lui et Rogue. Plutôt drôle à regarder. Surtout au niveau insulte. Rogue était intarissable sur le sujet, probablement toutes ces années de pratique sur Remus Lupin.

« Oh ma tête ! » Vint le murmure étranglé sur le lit.

Narcissa se retourna à toute vitesse et regarda autour d'elle terrifiée. Qu'allait elle faire avec une ancienne survivante qui n'aimerait probablement se retrouver ici.

« Doucement Blair. Tu as été dans le coma assez longtemps ! » Sourit doucement Narcissa, décidant de jouer la gentille tante.

Les yeux violets perçant se posèrent sur elle calmement. Trop calmement peut être.

« Madame Malefoy ! » Salua t elle doucement, la voix cassée, pas super agréable même s'il y avait pire.

« Appelle moi Narcissa. Ou Cissy. Tu es ma nièce après tout. Ma seule nièce d'ailleurs. »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard mauve.

« Blair, tout à fait entre nous, est-ce que tu as envie de je fasse appeler… Enfin, que je LES fasse appeler ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît ! » Murmura t elle après un bref moment de réflexion.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de claquer des doigts, ordonnant à un elfe de maison d'aller prévenir sa sœur et leur maître que leur fille était réveillée. Bellatrix arriva en première, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru.

« Mon poussin ! » Hurla t elle en se jetant sur sa fille qui se raidit immédiatement.

Elle avait beau savoir que ses intentions étaient justifiées, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait tué Sirius, le seul homme a représenter une image paternelle. Mais elle la serrait tellement fort dans ses bras, contre son cœur, en lui répétant à quel point elle était désolée de l'avoir laissée toutes ces années que son envie d'une famille prit le dessus sur sa rancœur. Elle se retrouva donc à pleurer comme une madeleine dans les bras de cette femme complètement cinglée. Les larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Elle pleurait sa petite enfance gâchée par un vieux fou, son enfance martyrisée par les Dursley, ses années passées à Poudlard, complètement seule même si elle était constamment entourée, les trahisons, les combats forcés, les mensonges, le viol. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de laisser sortir reprenait le pas sur ses émotions. Bellatrix s'allongea à moitié sur le lit et tira sa fille dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. C'est dans cette position que Voldemort les retrouva, toutes les deux secouées par des sanglots compulsifs. Narcissa s'inclina et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour leur laisser un peu de temps pour se retrouver. Ils l'avaient bien mérités tous les 3.

« Blair ? » Hésita un bref instant Voldemort en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit.

Elle leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers lui. Il lui faisait toujours aussi peur même si elle était presque certaine qu'il ne chercherait pas à la tuer cette fois ci.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les 3 ! » Sourit il super tendu.

« Non. Je comprends ne vous en faites pas. Mais… Laissez moi juste un peu de temps. D'accord ? »

Il tiqua en entendant sa voix mais d'après Nott, on ne pouvait rien faire puisque les cordes vocales avaient été touchées. Il s'y ferait songea t il en lui retournant son sourire.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra mon ange ! » Assura Bellatrix avec une lucidité dont elle faisait rarement preuve. « Et si tu veux parler, ton père et moi sommes là. Promets moi que tu viendras nous voir si tu as la moindre question. »

« Promis. Nous sommes où ? »

« Au manoir Malefoy ! J'ai estimé que mon propre manoir n'était pas le plus accueillant pour toi en ce moment ! » Expliqua calmement Voldemort. « Est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour parler de tes vues sur cette guerre ? »

« Je ne veux plus en faire partie. On m'a enrôlé dedans sans me demander mon avis. Pour le moment, je veux juste récupérer la vie qu'ils m'ont volé. Plus tard peut être. Enfin, si ça vous convient ! »

« Bien sur que cela nous convient ! » S'exclama Bellatrix en la serrant un peu plus fort. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais laisser ma fille unique se battre contre ces chiens ! Même pas en rêve. »

Blair ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement amusée. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé comme ça. Elle la voyait comme Sirius l'avait décrite. Une folle furieuse, sadique, psychopathe et dérangée. Encore une autre dose de manipulation. Tout ça pour qu'elle haïsse ses parents.

« Bella, sans vouloir te presser, nous avons des choses à faire. Blair, si tu veux, il y a une salle de bain là bas alors, si tu veux aller visiter le manoir, libre à toi ! »

« Quand est-ce que vous revenez ? »

« Ce soir ! » La rassura Bellatrix en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. « Et on parlera un peu entre filles. Sois sage ! » S'exclama t elle en sortant de la chambre avec un Voldemort consterné.

Complètement allumée songea Blair amusée. Elle testa un peu la résistance de ses jambes avant d'aller prendre une longue douche dans la salle de bain. Elle voulait éliminer la moindre trace de ces moldus. Faire peau neuve. Ne plus avoir à regarder en arrière. Elle les avait tué, plus jamais ils ne pourraient lui faire de mal. Au moins, s'était une certitude qui la rassurait. Elle fouilla dans les armoires complètement vides. Ça promettait, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vêtements dans les armoires. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux blonds en chignon et enroula son corps nu et propre dans une longue serviette blanche.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour appeler quelqu'un et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Fenrir Greyback. L'homme qui avait mordu Remus. Le sanguinaire loup garou. Cruel et misanthrope d'après ce qu'elle savait de lui. Rien de rassurant même si l'image qu'elle avait de lui était bien différente de ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Des yeux dorés troublants remplis de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien. Une sorte de dégoût et de lente agonie. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage carré, mal rasé, viril et hâlé. Il la dépassait de presque 2 têtes, montagne de muscles qui rechignait visiblement a être vêtu vu ce qu'il portait.

« Sans vouloir avoir l'air de vous commander monsieur Greyback, vous pourriez demander à Narcissa si, à tout hasard, elle pourrait me prêter des vêtements ? »

Monsieur Greyback songea t il silencieusement. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça. Seule Bellatrix l'appelait Greyback tout court. Pour les autres, s'était le monstre, machin, clébard, l'animal, mais aucun ne se montrait civilisé avec lui. Surtout pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui au mieux l'ignorait, au pire le méprisait, le considérant comme les autres. Et voilà que cette gamine le vouvoyait, se montrait gentille avec lui et polie surtout.

« Pour quoi faire des vêtements ? » Grogna t il, les vieilles habitudes ayant parfois la vie dure.

« Je sais que les loups garous se sentent oppressés dans des habits malheureusement, j'ai un moins bon rapport avec la nature que vous ! » Admit elle en rougissant légèrement. « S'il vous plaît ! »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les sorciers ! » Soupira t il en s'éloignant.

Blair retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre amusée. Probablement qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les loups garous non plus.

« Blair ? » Appela Narcissa en frappant doucement à sa porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, accentuant le côté brisé de sa voix. « Je me suis permis de prendre une douche mais en sortant, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas de vêtements. »

Narcissa sourit en la voyant débiter sa phrase mortifiée. Finalement, elle était amusante cette gamine malgré ce qui s'était passé. Elle déposa sur le lit ce qu'elle avait de plus simple et de plus neutre, un pantalon noir et un pull noir à col bateau.

« On devra probablement aller faire les magasins pour te trouver des vêtements mais ceux ci devraient faire l'affaire en attendant. Le soutien gorge risque d'être un peu petit en revanche. Tu as du hériter ça de ta mère. »

« Pourtant, c'est à vous que je ressemble ! » Sourit elle en saisissant une mèche blonde platine entre ses doigts.

« Tu es métamorphomages comme elle. Et tu as ses yeux. Comment te sens tu ? »

« Perdue je suppose. Mon monde s'est effondré et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ! »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? Ça restera entre nous bien sur. »

« Je croyais tout savoir de moi avant que le professeur Rogue ne nous fasse faire cette maudite potion de génétique. J'étais tellement perdue après ça que j'ai tenté de glâner des informations à droite et à gauche. Mais aucune n'était objective. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je refusais d'être la fille de ces 2 monstres. Je n'ai vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait que quand Vernon… Pétunia a voulu me couper les cheveux et le couteau a dérapé sur ma gorge. je crois que d'une certaine manière, je suis morte. J'ai vu quelqu'un. Ydor. Il m'a aidé à y voir clair. Enfin, façon de parler. Je suis bien décidée à leur laisser une chance, à oublier tout ce que l'on m'a appris et c'est valable pour tout le monde. »

« Voilà qui est très sage ! Je crois que je t'avais mal jugée ! »

« Peut être pas. Mais vous ne me connaissiez pas ! »

« Alors, appelle moi tante Cissy ! Et arrête de me vouvoyer. On forme une famille ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller et rejoins nous dans la salle à manger. Je vais te présenter officiellement à Drago ! »

« Est-ce qu'il sait… ? »

« Qui tu étais ? Non ! Mieux vaut que tu l'apprennes par moi, la gazette du sorcier et Dumbledore t'ont déclarées mortes ! »

« Oh ! Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet ! Personne ne te cherchera même si tu es difficilement reconnaissable à présent. Surtout sans cette affreuse cicatrice ! »

« Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu ! » Souffla t elle en portant machinalement sa main à son front.

« Une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi Blair. Tâche d'en profiter. Je t'attends dehors ! »

Blair se hâta de s'habiller, profitant un peu de la douceur du pull et surtout, du fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, ses vêtements étaient à sa taille. Elle la rejoignit rapidement dans le couloir et ensemble, elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger qui était déjà pleine de monde. Il ne manquait que ses parents. Tous les mangemorts étaient présents ainsi que Severus, Lucius, Drago, Peter et Fenrir qui se trouvait seul, par terre devant la cheminée en train de ronger un os.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » S'enquit Severus presque plus chaleureux que d'habitude.

« Bien merci. » Sourit elle tendue de se retrouver avec ceux qui avaient cherchés à la tuer de si nombreuses fois.

« Blair, voici notre fils Drago. Drago, je te présente ta cousine Blair. Blair, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à les connaître au fur et à mesure. »

« Dis moi tante Cissy, pourquoi est-ce que Fenrir est en train de ronger un os devant la cheminée ? » Hésita t elle, consciente d'être le point de mire de tous les mangemorts.

« C'est un animal ! Les animaux mangent par terre ! » Railla un homme qui lui était inconnu et qui lui devint immédiatement antipathique.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration qu'il voulait drôle, il balança un reste de côtelette sur le sol et Severus se tendit. Il avait appris avec le temps que s'il y avait bien une chose qui la mettait en rogne, s'était l'intolérance et la stupidité. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait pensé. Elle rassembla ses couverts dans son assiette bien trop garnie pour son estomac, chipa une fourchette supplémentaire, deux verres et un pichet d'eau avant de se lever de table et d'aller s'installer près de Greyback qui la fixa ahuri.

« De l'eau ? » Proposa t elle le plus naturellement du monde en déposant son assiette entre eux deux et en lui tendant une fourchette.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Grommela t il en lapant son eau comme un véritable animal.

« Il paraît que l'un de mes ancêtres était un vampire. Ça ne me rend pas plus humaine que vous si ? » S'enquit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu te changes en animal une fois par mois ? J'en doute ! »

« Je suis invivable une semaine par mois ! » Pouffa t elle. « Vous voulez échanger ? »

« Peut être pas non ! » Admit il avec un début de sourire tandis que Narcissa et Severus les rejoignaient.

« On est bien par terre finalement ! » Sourit l'aristocrate blonde comme si de rien n'était.

« Blair, vas y molo avec la nourriture solide ! » Conseilla Severus.

« J'ai pas super faim en fait. »

« Veux tu un peu de bouillon ? » Proposa Narcissa en lui souriant gentiment.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Narcissa n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts et un elfe terrifié apporta une soupière remplie d'un liquide doré qui sentait divinement bon.

« Eurk ! » Grimaça Fenrir en regardant le liquide dégoûté.

« Eh ! Je ne critique pas votre manière de laper votre eau, critiquez pas ce que mon estomac est capable de supporter ! » Gronda t elle faussement en colère, appréciant le fait qu'il disait clairement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle n'en pouvait plus du mensonge et de l'hypocrisie hors, elle sentait que le loup garou adorait mettre les pieds dans le plat même si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Elle grimaça en sentant son estomac se contracter à la première lampée de bouillon.

« Ça va Blair ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Severus ce qu'elle trouva vraiment agaçant.

Il l'avait toujours détestée et méprisée et voilà qu'il se montrait gentil et prévenant juste parce qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort. bande d'hypocrites.

« Mon père n'est pas là vous savez. Rien ne vous force à vous montrer courtois quand on sait ce que vous pensez réellement de moi ! » Claqua t elle sèchement avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. « Je déteste l'hypocrisie ! » Souffla t elle en reposant sa cuillère écœurée.

« Je peux te parler quelques instants seul à seul ? » S'enquit il vexé.

Elle accepta en soupirant et le suivit jusque dans le bureau de Lucius.

« Blair, je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment et je crois que personne ne le pourrait. Je ne me montre pas sympathique parce que tu es la fille de ton père. Je me montre comme ça parce que je te connais et parce que maintenant, je le peux. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi James et Lily ont été tués. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à connaître la véritable raison de leur meurtre. Il aurait été très mal vu de ma part si je m'étais montré amical avec toi, Gryffondor et une Potter de surcroît. Mais ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas observé durant toutes ces années. Au moment où Imerys a jeté un os à Greyback, je savais que tu n'allais pas apprécier. Tu es très différente de tes parents et je crois que ta venue ici est une bénédiction. Nous avons grandement besoin de gens comme toi pour pointer nos erreurs et en plus, tu en as largement le pouvoir. »

« Pourtant, vous n'avez rien changé même en sachant que cette rivalité entre les espèces est complètement absurde ! »

« Greyback sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. Nous adorons les joutes verbales. Il ne cache pas ce qu'il ressent à mon égard et vice versa. Tu sembles l'apprécier ! »

« Ma vie entière est constituée de mensonges. Fenrir est différent. Il dira toujours la vérité même si ça blesse et la franchise est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se montre gentil avec moi parce que je suis la fille de Voldemort ! »

« Je sais. Mais ça va arriver. Tous les mangemorts vont littéralement te lécher les pieds ! »

« Formidable ! » Soupira t elle défaite en se laissant tomber dans le confortable fauteuil de Lucius.

« Puis je te faire une suggestion ? »

« Je suis toute ouie ! »

« J'imagine que tu aurais préféré un peu de calme après avoir été la survivante. Ça ne sera pas le cas alors, forme toi un cercle d'ami sur qui tu puisses compter et qui pourront éconduire les mangemorts trop entreprenants. »

« Qui proposez vous ? »

« Drago Malefoy. Lucius aimerait beaucoup que vous vous rapprochiez… disons… Charnellement tous les deux mais Drago est gay ce que son père ignore. Drago est quelqu'un de bien quoique tu en penses. Il est de bon conseil et il est dans ce monde depuis plus longtemps que toi. Lui aussi n'a que des amis intéressés par son nom ou son argent alors, son équivalent féminin pourrait lui faire très plaisir. »

« D'accord. Je lui parlerais. Est-ce que je peux également compter sur vous comme ami ? Est-ce que vous me promettez de ne pas chercher à en tirer un quelconque avantage ? Je sais que vous étiez un agent double et… »

« Je ne le suis plus depuis que je t'ai trouvé dans cette chambre. Ton père avait de très bonnes idées mais ta disparition lui a un peu fait perdre les pédales. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire après toutes ces années de cruauté gratuite, c'est de t'offrir tout ce que je suis sans restriction. Ami, protecteur, mentor, ce que tu veux. »

« Merci. Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'un ami fiable ici. »

« Comment te sens tu par rapport à toute cette histoire ? »

« Franchement ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Quand la potion a donné ce résultat, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire en fait. Je veux dire, Voldemort, enfin, mon père, a voulu me tuer 6 fois et ma mère est une folle furieuse échappée d'Azkaban qui a tué Sirius. Mais… Quand elle m'a pris dans ces bras en me chantant cette chanson, s'était tellement naturel. Même après. Elle a beau être folle à lier, c'est ma mère. Et lui… Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir. Je sais que je suis morte pendant un instant dans cette chambre et j'ai vu mon enfance défiler sous mes yeux, ils m'aimaient. Ils ont été les seuls à m'aimer ! »

« Ce sont tes parents Blair. Bien sur qu'ils t'aiment même si je ne les en croyait pas capable. Imagine ma tête en voyant Bellatrix te câliner. S'était surréaliste. Quand au seigneur des ténèbres… Dumbledore aurait été dans le coin, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau. Mais c'est bien que tu leurs laisses une chance. »

« Plus j'en entends sur eux, moins je crois que ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Dumbledore. »

« Oublie tout ce qu'il a pu te dire. Forge toi toujours tes propres opinions sur les gens. Ça, c'est la première leçon à retenir. »

« C'est noté ! » Sourit elle sincère. « Merci… Severus ! »

« De rien Blair. On retourne manger ? »

« J'ai pas super faim en fait ! »

« Voilà une potion qui devrait t'ouvrir un peu l'appétit mais ça va juste t'aider pendant un petit temps alors, ne devient pas droguée ! »

« J'essaierais ! » Promit elle en se demandant comment il faisait pour sortir autant de potions de ses poches.

Elle l'avala d'un coup et grimaça devant le goût immonde de la potion. Elle retourna s'asseoir entre Fenrir et Narcissa et avala lentement son bouillon comme si chaque cuillère lui coûtait beaucoup.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Blair. Tu n'es pas encore remise ! » Conseilla doucement Narcissa en voyant son visage se décomposer à chaque cuillère. « Tu mangeras quand tu en auras envie ! »

« Merci ! » Souffla t elle reconnaissante en sortant à toute vitesse de la salle pour ne pas qu'ils la voient répandre sa soupe sur le tapis persan.

« Qu'en dis tu Severus ? » S'enquit Narcissa un peu inquiète.

« Qu'elle fera de grandes choses quand elle sera prête. Elle fera bouger les choses pourvu qu'elle soit bien aiguillée. Laissons lui un peu de temps pour surmonter tout ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Il lui faudrait plus qu'un peu de temps si elle devait y faire face seule songea sombrement Fenrir. Il avait beau se foutre de la vie de tous les habitants de ce manoir, quelque chose lui disait que celle jeune femme était différente et comme l'avait dit Severus, qu'elle ferait changer les choses. Le tout était de lui laisser l'opportunité de le faire.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Z'en avez pensé quoi? Laissez une chtite review, ca fait toujours plaisir et ca sera mon cadeau de noël...


End file.
